


The Night We Met

by sapphiredragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I was trying to make this not cliche and I think I made it cliche, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, kinda sad at the end, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiredragonfly/pseuds/sapphiredragonfly
Summary: Just a Draco x Reader fic because tik tok has made me obsessed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad and I wrote Draco way too nice, but sometimes you just need a little fluff, ok? I'm just posting this to take my mind off of college, and also because of Tik tok. You get it. I was listening to The Night We Met because I am #sad, so that's the song referenced in this fic.

You hide in the shadows of the astronomy tower, wondering when you had become a walking cliché. How many other students have climbed up here in the dead of night, waiting for their secret lovers? You huff at yourself, crossing your arms against the sudden chill. Just when you were starting to curse him for making you wait so long, you hear the door creak open. 

He slouches against the doorway, his tie undone and his shirt askew. You note the shadows that haven’t seemed to have left his face for weeks, his pale skin a sickly shade. You walk up to him, brushing his hair off his forehead, trying to get him to meet your eye. 

He grabs your hand and presses you against the wall, slamming his mouth onto yours. The hand not gripping your waist presses into the wall by your head, caging you in. His hand on your waist moves to dive beneath your shirt, sliding up your back and pressing you into him. You can feel the tension in his body as his hand grips you hard enough to bruise. When you break apart to breathe, you notice he has tears in his eyes. 

“Draco,” you murmur, “tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I can’t, it would put you in danger.” 

“That’s complete bullshit, and you know it. We’re not going to do the stupid ‘I’m protecting you thing’. I’m already in danger, you prick. Remember that you’ve been dirtying yourself with a muggleborn.” You try to joke, although it comes out bitter. “Draco, you’re exhausted. Tell me what’s going on, and we’ll deal with it. Together, ok?”

He doesn’t answer you, just stares at the floor. 

You take his hands in yours, playing with the rings on his fingers. “Do you remember the night you first kissed me?” You ask, staring at his ring as you spin it around his finger. “You had been astounded by my intellect when we were paired for that potions project.”

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, but continued to let you play with his fingers. 

“Shh! Ok, so we were up late finishing that paper, and you realized ‘wow, this ravenclaw girl is so smart, she’s the love of my life!’”

“That’s not quite what I was thinking-” 

“Anyway, I had muggle music playing to help us study, and to secretly force you to enjoy some muggle created things”

“How utterly slytherin of you,” he replied, and you were happy to see a spark in his gray eyes. “You were so sleep deprived that you started dancing. You looked like an idiot,” he mumbled against your hair.

“Well I’ll have you know that it is scientifically proven that dancing during studying increases the blood flow to the brain,” you state in your most stereotypical ravenclaw voice. You drag him to the center of the room and pull on his arms to force him to sway with you. “If I looked like such an idiot, then why did you start dancing with me, hm?”

You dropped your head to his shoulder, smiling as you felt the vibrations of him humming the song from that night. You both sway in place, your fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I have to kill Dumbledore,” he blurts out. (like it’s not that most insane thing you’ve heard in your life) 

Your fingers halt in his hair as you let out a shocked, “What?” 

“I’ve been working on fixing a vanishing cabinet, through which I am going to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and I am going to kill Dumbledore.” He spits out, his eyes glaring at some place on the wall over your head. 

You remove your hands from around his neck, crossing them over your chest. You take a deep breath before simply saying, “okay.”

“Okay?” He barks out a sinister laugh, pulling back from you. “Are you mental?”

“Draco, let’s go to Dumbledore. He’ll understand, and he’ll know what to do.” 

“Yes, let me just walk up to his bloody door and say, ‘hello sir, sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to let you know that I am a Death Eater and I have to kill you. Please help me.’”

You hit his shoulder. “You’re not a Death Eater.” 

He starts to roll up his sleeve in protest until you desperately grab his hand, growling in frustration. 

“No, listen to me. You’re a child, Draco. You’re scared, and you don’t know what to do. I can tell you don’t want to do this because you look like hell. Dumbledore will understand, and he’ll help you-” you break off in a sob, looking up to see that the both of you have tears running down your cheeks. 

“I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself like this Draco. So we’re going to Dumbledore together, ok? Right now.”

“I can’t do that,” he says, shaking his head.

“Fine. Then I’ll do it myself.” You break from his hold and sprint down the astronomy tower steps. You can hear him chasing after you, and skid to a stop when you hear him say your name. 

“I danced with you because you are beautiful, and smart, and funny.” He harshly grabs your wrist and turns you towards him. “Then I first kissed you because I realized I was in love with you. I saw a girl dancing to muggle music and replacing the words with potions ingredients, and the only thing I could think of was that I was in love with her. Even though you’re a muggleborn, dancing idiot, and even worse, a ravenclaw, I am so in love with you.” 

You surge up to meet his lips in a quick, hard kiss. You smile against his mouth, pulling back to say, “I love you too. We’re going to work this out, you’ll see. Dumbledore will know what to do, and it will all be ok.” 

You’re pleased to see his eyes shine with clarity, and you’re sure he knows now what he must do. You close your eyes with relief as he presses his forehead to yours, one of his hands moving to smooth down your back. 

You were so concentrated on what you were going to say to Dumbledore that you didn’t feel his other hand leave your face and reach into his pocket. Only when you felt the tip of a wand touch your head did you snap your eyes open fast enough to hear- 

“Obliviate”

\---------------------------------------

Draco stepped back a few steps, his heart in his throat as he watched you shake your head in confusion. He forced himself to lean against the wall, shoving his clenched fists into his pockets. When your confused gaze turned to him, he smirked and said, “I thought ravenclaws are supposed to be smart? What are you staring at, mudblood? Better get lost before Filch finds you out after curfew.” 

He watches you scoff in fury and turn on your heel to march back down the hallway. 

You don't see him slide down the wall and bury his face in his hands. You're too far gone to hear the sobs echoing down the hallway.


End file.
